Hakuro Bakura
Hakuro Bakura is the true-blood Nephilim father of Keito and Kidomaru Kazuma, and also the lover of Onigen. He is a major character in the story. Appearance Hakuro has the appearance of a human male in his mid-fourties, but is unique as a true-blood Nephilim from birth: He has gold-colored eyes. Long, wavy blue hair that reaches to his shoulders. Light skin, well-built and very muscular. Has a medium-cut beard and mustache. And has heroic tattoos and symbols on most of his body. Hakuro mostly wears an attire of blue and gold, as they match his eyes and hair color. Personality Overall, Hakuro is easy-going, playful, energetic, courageous, loyal, and deeply honest. Hakuro has the look of a man thats fought many battles, and usually has a stern and cold expression. However, when not fighting he can be very carefree and somewhat naive. He takes his time playing with children and exploring new sights, and Keito compares his father to be like a child at times. Hakuro also has a taste for alcoholic beverages, andeasily recovers from being drunk in no time. Despite his childish and happy-go-lucky personality, Hakuro has his share of dark emotions and troubles. When a fight breaks out that endangers his loved ones, Hakuro shifts from a happy and gentle muscle man into a fierce and merciless fighter who solely fights to protect. Keito finds his dark and serious expression in battle as his true face that he bottles up inside to keep in check, as it is the face of a man that lost something and has vowed to never let another tragedy occur again. When he was a child, he lost his parents and can hardly remember what his childhod was like from then on. He got into trouble as a street rat, but kept his life going in spite of the hardships. During his years of training with Obigen, he grew back a great sense of peace in his heart, and he also had a kind and generous nature to accept Onigen's demonic self. History At the age of 5, Hakuro lost his parents in an eternal and meaningless war by the Order of the Saint and the demons that fought against them. Left as an orphan, and with no one else to take him in, Hakuro lived a life without meaning, and resorted to stealing food and clothes. He even gotten into fights from children who had parents, and he always got beat up as a result. Fortunetely, on a very fateful day, he met and befrieded a beautiful woman named Onigen who wondered if he has no place to go. Hakuro looked into her eyes, and noticed that she has no look of pity or disgust, but merely the eyes of lonliness as he feels. Onigen then walked and knelt in front of him and asked the boy if he's alright. She then placed her hand on his head, and Hakuro blushes in response. Hakuro then smiled and replied that he's fine, and Onigen looked on with surprise by his response. She then smiled and asked what his name is, to which he tells her. She then gets up and wonders if he wants to come with her on her journey. Hakuro takes this with surprising disbelief, yet excitingly accepts her offer. She smiles and holds his hand as they walk from the streets. Discovery and Acceptance By the following years, Onigen taught Hakuro many techniques in hand-to-hand combat, and even in the art of swordsmanship. Eventually at some point, Hakuro eventually found out that she was a demon when she fed on the blood of a wanted criminal, and Onigen felt that he may abandon her like many have in the past, and fled away into the shadows. However, Hakuro didn't care what she may be, and wants to be with her no matter what. He eventually found her by Kikyo Castle, and Onigen was still ashamed of her true self shown before her apprentice. But Hakuro reassured her that he didn't care if she's a monster in human form, and that deep down in his heart he loved her for who she is. Taken with surprise and tearful acceptance, Onigen hugged Hakuro and thanked him for accepting her. Time Among the Order When Hakuro turned 19-years-old, Onigen decided to go on another quest around the world, and Hakuro was told to investigate the Order of the Saint to find some connection between them and the Yokai Council. Hakuro was reluctant at first, but Onigen assured him that she will return in five years or less. Feeling at ease, Hakuro went to the Order, and Onigen went on her journey. When he worked under the way of the Order of the Saint, Hakuro mastered all their skills and tactical prowess, yet never managed to find any information linking them to the Yokai Council. When he was in the woods, he was attacked by a horde of demons that attempted to take his life. Hakuro managed to exterminate them but soon lost consciousness when he lost too much blood. When he regained consciousness, Hakuro thought he was at the brink of death, but was saved by an unknown girl that looks to be at his age. She asks him to not move too much or he'll open up his wounds. Hakuro thanked her, and notices that she was very beautiful, almost as much as Onigen. Hakuro asked what her name is, and she replied Meiya Kazuma. Some time after meeting Meiya, Hakuro continued serving the Order to further investigate their possible connection with the Council, yet wasn't able to find any leaks. Eventually, Hakruo's relationship with Meiya turns from that of friendship to romantic partnership, and the two often went on a date when Hakuro finished his missions. When 2 years had passed, 21-year-old Hakuro graduated from the top of his class among the members of the Order of the Saint, and was granted the title of Arms General. By this accomplishment, Hakuro also met David Cross for the first time, who wished to congratulate him on his promotion. It was at this time that Hakuro met Dimitri Vanko and John Wesker, the Sable and Crimson Salvators. They welcomed Hakuro into their circle and elevated him as the Azure Salvator within their group. Hakuro then married Meiya shortly afterwards, and everyone in the Order celebrated their marriage. Synopsis Powers & Abilities As a man who was born a true-blood Nephilim, Hakuro possesses abilities that are far above human capabilities, but was only able to awaken them from his encounter with Meiya. Because of his advanced prowess he was granted the title of Arms General of the Order, and as the former Azure Salvator. He possesses the following abilities: *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Keen Intellect:' Holy Arts *'Immense Holy Power:' Relationships Onigen Keito Bakura Kidomaru Kazuma Meiya Kazuma Marie Bermack Kenta Alexander Rose Alexander Cecily Alexander Sayuri Kyuubi Dion Riola Kurama Nine Blades Lyn Dimitri Vanko David Cross John Wesker Etymology Hakuro's first name has several meaning besides "white dew.", by the following: *鴻雁來, 'The wild geese come' - referring to the southward migration of geese. *玄鳥歸, 'The dark birds return' - 'dark birds' refer to swallows. *群鳥養羞, 'Birds stock their hoards' - ie. in preparation for winter. The name Bakura means "Thunderbolt; horn; glorifies" from Sanskrit names. Quotes Trivia